Friends Of The Gods
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: 15 year old Isabelle Walker and her twin sister Hillary moved to Olympia, Greece because of their single mother's new job, and after adjusting to their new school, Olympia High School, they made new friends. They soon figure out that their friends are not your average everyday high schoolers, they are modern day versions of the Greek Gods and Goddesses.
1. Chapter 1: Lunch Time Entertainment

Chapter 1: Lunch Time Entertainment

_**Flashback to the Walker twins' first day at Olympia High School...**_

Two 15 year old girls with back length naturally straight blonde hair with side bangs to the right, fair skin, and hazel eyes walked into the principal's office at Olympia High School. One of the girls had black lowlights in her hair, and the other one didn't. The one with the black lowlights in her hair was Isabelle, and the one without the lowlights was Hillary, her identical twin sister.

"Hello. My name is Isabelle, and this is my twin sister Hillary. We just transferred here a week ago. Can we please get our schedules?" Isabelle asked Mrs. Patterson, the secretary.

"Oh, yes, you're the Walker twins! I have your schedules right here." Mrs. Patterson took the girls' schedules out of the drawer of her desk and handed them to the twins.

"Thank you." Hillary said.

"No problem, girls." Mrs. Patterson said. She gestured to a petite girl with back length chocolate brown hair styled in a braid with short bangs straight across her forehead, fair skin, and green eyes. "This is Athena Munroe. I've asked her to show you around the school."

"Hi." Athena said pleasantly. She and the twins walked out of the principals' office, after waving to Mrs. Patterson. "I have a pretty good feeling that you'll like this school. It's got great teachers, big classrooms with updated technology, a big cafeteria with lots of delicious and nutritious food and a big stage at the front of it, a big gym with lots of equipment, and everything is easy to find. There are bathrooms in many locations."

"Sounds like our high school back in Virginia." Hillary said to Isabelle.

"You can sit with me and my friends at lunch if you like." Athena said to the twins.

"Okay." They said at the same time.

After the tour, it was time for lunch.

Athena and the Walker twins sat at a table with a tall and slender but lean 15 year old girl with long naturally straight jet black hair with short bangs straight across her forehead styled in a side braid, fair skin, chocolate brown eyes with gold flecks in them, a tall and slender but lean 15 year old boy with, jet black hair falling in waves over his forehead, chocolate brown eyes with gold flecks in them, a tall and slender 15 year old girl with long naturally straight blonde hair with side bangs to the right, tan skin like a surfer, sky blue eyes that had a beauty supermodels would envy, and a 15 year old boy with shaggy chocolate brown hair, fair skin, and green eyes that looked like a teenage bodybuilder.

The Walker twins learned that the tall and slender but lean 15 year old girl with long naturally straight jet black hair with short bangs straight across her forehead styled in a side braid, fair skin, chocolate brown eyes with gold flecks in them was named Artemis Hunter, the tall and slender but lean 15 year old boy with jet black hair falling in waves over his forehead, chocolate brown eyes with gold flecks in them was Artemis's identical twin brother Apollo, the tall and slender 15 year old girl with long naturally straight blonde hair with side bangs to the right, tan skin like a surfer, sky blue eyes that had a beauty supermodels would envy was Aphrodite Underwood and the 15 year old boy with shaggy chocolate brown hair, fair skin, and green eyes that looked like a teenage bodybuilder was her boyfriend Ares, who happened to be Athena's identical twin brother.

One week after getting to know Athena and the others and adjusting to Olympia High School, Isabelle and Hillary made friends with Athena and the others.

_**Present day...**_

Today was Tuesday, and it was lunch time.

A boy with brown hair and brown eyes, whose name was Darren, walked up to the table Hillary, Isabelle and their friends were sitting at. He spoke to Artemis. ″Hey Artemis. You look really pretty today.″

″Go away, Darren.″ Artemis said with a scowl.

Darren looked hurt, and he walked away from the table.

″Why did you make such a cute guy leave, Artemis?!″ Hillary exclaimed.

″Artemis here is sort of a guy hater.″ Aphrodite said, gesturing to Artemis. ″She thinks that all guys, with the exception of Ares and Apollo, are horny pervs that only want to get in a girl's pants.″

″They see a pretty girl, try to get with her and usually succeed, and if they get bored, they dump her.″ Artemis added. ″Apollo and Ares are not like that.″

″Apollo was never like that, but Ares used to be. Until he met Aphrodite, fell ridiculously in love, and stopped being a douchebag.″ Athena said.

Darren walked back over to the table.

Artemis scowled at him. ″I told you to go away.″

″I'm here for Apollo.″ Darren said. ″The Flat Outs have permission to use the stage and entertain the whole cafeteria today.″

The Flat Outs was the name of the band Apollo was the lead singer of. Darren played guitar, and a boy named Chad played drums. The Walker twins had not heard the Flat Outs perform yet. They knew of The Flat Outs, because Apollo mentioned them many times, but they had never heard them do a song. They heard they were a great band, now they would be getting to hear them perform.

″What song are we doing?″ Apollo asked Darren.

″The Big, Big Bang.″ Darren replied. ″All the equipment is on the stage. Chad's gonna set up soon.″

″Okay.″ Apollo said.

Apollo and Darren made their way to the stage, and sure enough, the microphones, drum set, and Darren`s electric guitar case were there. So was Chad. He began setting up the equipment.

″Did you do the sound check yet?″ Darren asked Chad.

″Yeah. I got permission to miss third period to do the sound check, to make sure we were good to go before lunch.″ Chad said. ″We're good to go. Darren, your guitar is tuned, the microphones work great, and my drum set is tuned.″

″Then let's get started.″ Apollo said.

″I couldn't agree more.″ Darren said.

Apollo yelled into his microphone to get the cafeteria's attention. ″Hello, Olympia High School! We, The Flat Outs, have been given permission to provide you with lunch time entertainment. Are you ready to rock?!″

″You're damn right we are!″ Ares yelled, speaking for the whole cafeteria.

″We're gonna do our song The Big, Big, Bang.″ Apollo said into his microphone.

Darren and Chad started the instrumental part of the song, and then Apollo began to sing.

**(A/N: Song is The Big, Big Bang by Rock Mafia. Bold italics= Apollo singing.)**

_**Oh, babe**_

_**I don't wanna lie,  
I'm gonna take what you're giving  
'Cause I know you're willing  
To take me all the way**_

_**Y**__**ou got me right here  
**_

_**Combustible**_

_**And I can't wait to finally explode**_

_**The big, big bang**_

_**The reason I'm alive  
**_

_**When all the stars collide**_

_**In this universe inside**_

_**The big, big bang**_

_**The big, big bang**_

_**The big, big bang**_

Hillary was in awe at Apollo's amazing singing voice. ″He has the most amazing singing voice in the universe!″

″I know!″ Isabelle agreed. ″He has the voice of an angel!″

_**Some people like to talk, but I'm into doing**_

_**What I feel like doing, when I'm inspired  
So if we take a walk down the beach tonight  
I bet that we could light up the sky**_

_**The big, big bang**_

_**The reason I'm alive  
**_

_**When all the stars collide**_

_**In this universe inside**_

_**The big, big bang**_

_**The big, big bang**_

_**The big, big bang**_

_**Take it from me, I don't wanna be mummified  
Sometimes I feel so isolated, I wanna die**_

_**And now take it from me, if you got it  
Every time, so baby, bring your body here, next to mine  
Next to mine!  
**_

_**Well I don't wanna dream!  
I just wanna live!  
So baby, let's not miss this thing!**_

_**The big, big bang**_

_**The reason I'm alive  
**_

_**When all the stars collide**_

_**In this universe inside**_

_**The big, big bang**_

_**The big, big bang**_

_**The big, big bang**_

_**Hit me, big, big, big, bang  
Oh, baby**_

_**Oh, baby**_

_**Oh, baby**_

The whole cafeteria erupted in applause.

Isabelle gaped at Artemis with an open mouth. ″I never knew your brother had such an amazing singing voice! Are you as talented a singer as he is?"

Artemis shook her head. ″No. I stink at singing. But I do have a talent.″

″What's that?″ Hillary asked.

Artemis smirked. "You'll find out soon."


	2. Chapter 2: Gym Class

Chapter 2: Gym Class

Hillary and Isabelle's fourth period class today was gym. The school had a four period day. The schedule was like this: you had morning recess, your first period class and your second period class, then recess, then your third period class, then lunch, and then you had your fourth period class.

Hillary and Isabelle had gym class with Artemis and Ares.

Hillary hair was up in a high ponytail, and so was Isabelle's. Hillary was wearing a red t-shirt, solid white sneakers, black socks that were not overly long but not overly short, and black spandex shorts. Isabelle was wearing a blue t-shirt, solid black sneakers, white socks that were not overly long but not overly short, and black spandex shorts. Artemis was wearing a black t-shirt, white ankle socks, solid white sneakers, and grey capri sweatpants. She had kept her hair in its side braid.

″Today we're gonna be practicing two of my favourite sports: wrestling and archery. We'll be starting with archery." The gym teacher, Mr. Robertson said. "Raise your hand if you've never done archery or wrestling before, because I'm required to show you the basic techniques of the sports if you've never done one or both of the sports.″

A guy named Drew said he had never done archery before.

Mr. Robertson showed Drew the basic techniques of archery, things like how to hold the bow and how to shoot properly, before addressing the whole class. ″Get in groups of three and have one of the group members grab a bow and a bag of arrows for the group. There are targets in various corners of the gym for you to shoot your arrow at. There are enough targets for you groups to not to have to share with another group; each group gets their own target."

Artemis grabbed a red bow and a black bag of arrows for her group, which consisted of her, Isabelle, and Hillary. She went over to the two other girls, who were standing in front of the target.

″I'm shooting first.″ Artemis declared. She grabbed an arrow from the bag of arrows and handed the bag to Isabelle, then she took aim and the arrow hit the target, dead center.

″Bulls-eye, as usual.″ Artemis smirked.

″As usual? You mean you always get a bulls-eye?" Hillary asked incredulously. "Not even an archer in the Olympics always gets a bulls-eye!"

″The Olympic archers would be jealous of your mad archery skills.″ Isabelle said, totally amazed.

Hillary shot after Artemis, and Isabelle shot after Hillary. It went on like that for a while until the gym teacher spoke. ″All right, class, we're gonna practice wrestling now." He and Ares were standing on a matt at the front of the gym. "Ares and I are gonna do a little demonstration, then you will practice in your groups."

In one swift motion, Ares had pinned the gym teacher.

"Ares pinned the gym teacher in just one move!" Hillary exclaimed in amazement. "That was really impressive."

"He's not the captain of our school's wrestling team for nothing, you know." Artemis said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**One day later, third period class...**_

Isabelle and Hillary's third period class today was science. They had that class with Athena and Apollo.

The class had recently gotten a test back.

"A perfect mark, again." Athena said, grinning.

"Wow, Athena, how do you manage to get perfect marks on all your tests and assignments?" Hillary asked incredulously.

Athena wasn't willing to tell Hillary that she was a modern day version of the Greek Goddess Athena, so she simply said "it's a secret".

_**After school...**_

Isabelle and Hillary were in their living room, sitting next to each other on the three-person sofa.

"Something's odd about our friends." Hillary said. "They have the same names as and look and act a lot like the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Athena gets perfect marks on all her tests and assignments, Apollo has the voice of a fucking angel, Ares looks like a teenage bodybuilder and can pin someone in just one move, Artemis thinks all guys except for her twin brother and only guy friend are horny pervs that only want to get in a girl's pants and always gets a bulls-eye when she shoots an arrow, and Aphrodite has a beauty supermodels would envy and Ares changed his personality after falling hopelessly in love with her. You know what I think? I think our friends are modern day versions of the Greek Gods and Goddesses."

"No, really? I never would have guessed." Isabelle said sarcastically.

"What should we do? Should we tell them that we know?" Hillary asked.

Isabelle shrugged. "I don't know what we should do. I don't know if our friends wanted us to know they are modern day versions of the Greek Gods and Goddesses."

"We should tell them." Hillary said. "You know how bad I feel when I keep secrets from someone."

Hillary absolutely HATED keeping secrets from someone, especially if that someone was her friend.

"I don't wanna make them mad, and telling them that we know that they're modern day versions of the Greek Gods and Goddesses might piss them off. They might have wanted to keep that a secret and might get mad that we found out." Isabelle said.

"If they wanted to keep that a secret, they did a pretty damn horrible job at it. It was really easy for us to figure out that they're modern day versions of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. They made it so obvious. Well, all of them except Athena, 'cause getting 100 percent on all your tests and assignments wouldn't really make someone believe you're the Goddess of Wisdom, it would just make them believe you're a smart student who has clearly been paying attention in class, and Aphrodite couldn't exactly hide her supermodel good looks, but Artemis could have purposely aimed badly in gym class instead of always getting bulls-eyes, and Ares could have let the gym teacher pin him instead of pinning the gym teacher in just one move, and Apollo could have purposely sung badly." Hillary said.

"I'm not sure if it's possible that someone can purposely sing badly." Isabelle said.

"But you do agree that we should tell our friends we figured out our secret, and that it was super easy to figure it out, right?" Hillary asked.

"Right." Isabelle said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**One day later, morning recess...**_

"We have something to tell you, and we're not sure if you'll like it." Hillary said to Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite and Ares. "We know that you're modern day versions of the Greek Gods and Goddesses."

"It was super easy for us to figure it out." Isabelle said. "You kinda made it obvious. No offence."

"I told you we should have told them our secret before they figured it out themselves, but you guys didn't listen to me because nobody _ever_ listens to blondes." Aphrodite said to Athena, Artemis and Apollo. Ares listened to what she said.

"You guys aren't gonna think we're freaks, are you?" Athena asked, worried.

Hillary looked offended. "I'm hurt that you would ask that."

"You guys aren't freaks." Isabelle said. "You're awesome."

"I feel like bragging to people that we're friends of the Gods." Hillary said to Isabelle.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Isabelle, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite and Ares choroused.

THE END

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
